


Vibe Check

by kosmosxipo



Category: Blaseball (Video Game)
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Moist Talkers - Freeform, mentor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:55:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27112247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kosmosxipo/pseuds/kosmosxipo
Summary: York Silk's on a new team. But what do they think of what happened, and what do they think of him?
Relationships: PolkaDot Patterson & York Silk
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27
Collections: Canada Moist Talkers Fanfiction





	Vibe Check

_Thwack!_

York Silk blinked. Another ball slammed against the backstop of the batting practice cage. He watched it roll to a stop behind home plate, and looked up at the pitcher. PolkaDot Patterson retrieved another ball from the basket next to them. They didn't say anything, just waited for York to get back into his batting stance.

York raised Vibe Check, which hummed by his ear. Normally, he could feel the vibes in his chest, in his heart, but they weren't there. Vibe Check hummed, but who did it hum for?

PolkaDot wound up and pitched. A clean pitch down the middle, dead center in the strike zone. York swung. The ball slammed into the backstop. The ball rolled to York's foot, and he kicked it away.

He looked up at PolkaDot. They raised their eyebrow, and selected a ball from the basket. He readied himself, they threw, the ball hit the backstop.

York threw down Vibe Check. It bounced off the ground with a startled hum, and fell next to the edge of the cage. York jumped, surprised with himself. He broke into a cold sweat, and it rippled down his spine. He checked Patterson, who picked up the ball basket and carried it towards him.

"Help me pick these up," they said. York hesitated, but PolkaDot went about picking up the blaseballs around them and tossing them into the basket. He knelt down, grabbing the closest ball to him and placing it with the others. They did this in silence, and York didn't know if he should feel grateful or embarrassed. When they were done, York picked up Vibe Check and they both took a handle of the basket. They carried the balls together back to the equipment room.

York could feel himself fuming, the steam building up more and more. Why didn't they say anything? Weren't they mad at him? Why wouldn't they be? But PolkaDot just put their equipment away in silence, except to ask him for a ball that had gotten away from them. It rolled over to the wall, and York picked it up. He turned to Patterson.

"Say something!" He held his fists at his sides, his nails digging into his hands.

PolkaDot closed the storage locker and leaned on the doors. "How long was it before you started to see them?"

That caught York off guard.

"The little peanuts?" He felt ridiculous asking, but Patteson only nodded.

"Oh god, like maybe the third day?" He dropped his eyes away. "I guess it's hard to tell? All those days ran together."

"I paid attention to the games," PolkaDot said. "When the games started, that was the start of my day. They were... comforting, I guess? I could hear everyone outside. They took me to Party Time and everything. I think Hobbs Cain tried to shove a taco through the shell."

York snorted a laugh, and instantly forced the smile away. PolkaDot didn't miss it, though. They focused on him like they focused on a batter. He was their mission now.

"I remember when I was freed from the shell, and for like a second I thought I could go home. And then I saw the Shoe Thieves, and I hated them. I hated them so much and it made total sense that I had to destroy them and I don't know why I felt that."

"Wasn't your fault." PolkaDot held up their hand. York suddenly felt the ball in his hand again. He threw it to PolkaDot hard, and they caught it one-handed. "You were under a thrall. Like what Dracula does."

"Yeah, well the Nut sucks too," York said.

"Are you saying bad words now?" PolkaDot smiled, narrowing her eyes at York.

"Yeah, I'm rude now."

"That like a thing you're trying out?"

York shrugged. "I guess?"

"You just wait till you get to your ska phase."

York laughed. "What? No! I won't ever."

"It's that or Linkin Park, sorry, I don't make the laws." PolkaDot put the ball on top of the equipment locker. "Anyway, swearing is cool."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah. Just don't MEE6 hear you."

"Heck yeah," York said to himself. He looked around the equipment room. "Does... does the team hate me?"

"What? No, of course not. We were excited to have you. Your reputation precedes you, you know."

York flinched. That was... a lot. "I fought other teams."

"Wasn't your fault."

"I served the Nut."

"Not by choice."

"I hurt people!" He shouted. He shrank back again.

"Yeah, but..." PolkaDot looked right at him, staring him dead in the eyes. "We know that wasn't you."

"How can you be sure?" He was shaking, and he wished for nothing but to not be there. "How can I be sure?"

"Because," PolkaDot said, "you're York Silk."

York leaned back against the wall. He let the moment shake out of him. PolkaDot waited, and then said, "Anyway, come on, I have something for you."

"What?" York slouched after her. "What do you mean?"

PolkaDot took him to her locker and opened it. She took a Blamazon box from it and handed it to him. A slightly damp card was taped to the top. He opened it.

"It gets cold up here. This should help keep you warm." It was signed by all of his new team members.

"What is this?"

"Open it."

York ripped the box open. Inside, neatly folded and extra wrapped in plastic, was a sea otter Kigurumi.

"How-" He looked up at PolkaDot, who watched him with an enigmatic smile.

"You left your laptop open on that page. We weren't creeping, we promise. Trying out a lot of things, huh?"

York tried to stammer an answer, but couldn't find the words.

PolkaDot laughed. "Welp, let's get out of here." She walked past him and punched him on the shoulder. "Welcome to the team, Dork."


End file.
